tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Air-Viper Commando
AIR-VIPER'''s form the core of Cobra's air forces. They fly transport aircraft, FANG helicopters and Rattler ground attack jets. The specialized pilots that fly more advanced craft start as Air-Vipers. '''AIR-VIPER members train at the Air Force station on COBRA Island. Their ranks consist of various military and civilian flight school drop-outs. By joining COBRA, they have the opportunity to earn their "wings" and triple their salary at the same time. However, before they are allowed to fly COBRA aircraft, they must be put through a rigorous parachute training course from an A.V.A.C. (Air-Viper Advanced Class) jumpmaster. Each trainee is outfitted in a specially designed flight helmet which includes built in oxygen mask, optical display screen and digital altimeter that alerts them exactly when to pull the chute. Their training consists of parachute free falls and ejection seat launches over treacherous drop zones. Qualified candidates must then log over 1500 hours of flight time and be familiar with the vast arsenal of aircraft that COBRA has to offer. This encompasses everything from one-man gliders, "Trouble Bubble" flight pods, fixed-wing, and multi-engine aircraft. Upon graduation, they are given an option to undergo a surgical procedure necessary to make them more resistant to hypoxia, hyperventilation, and other decompression sicknesses. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Air-Vipers are the core of Cobra's air forces. Air Vipers fly transport aircraft, FANG helicopters and Rattler ground attack jets. The specialized pilots that fly more advanced craft start as Air-Vipers. AIR-VIPER members train at the Air Force station on COBRA Island. Their ranks consist of various military and civilian flight school drop-outs. By joining COBRA, they have the opportunity to earn their "wings" and triple their salary at the same time. However, before they are allowed to fly COBRA aircraft, they must be put through a rigorous parachute training course from an A.V.A.C. (Air-Viper Advanced Class) jumpmaster. Each trainee is outfitted in a specially designed flight helmet which includes built in oxygen mask, optical display screen and digital altimeter that alerts them exactly when to pull the chute. Their training consists of parachute free falls and ejection seat launches over treacherous drop zones. Qualified candidates must then log over 1500 hours of flight time and be familiar with the vast arsenal of aircraft that COBRA has to offer. This encompasses everything from one-man gliders, "Trouble Bubble" flight pods, fixed-wing, and multi-engine aircraft. Upon graduation, they are given an option to undergo a surgical procedure necessary to make them more resistant to hypoxia, hyperventilation, and other decompression sicknesses. MUX History: Air Vipers fly transport aircraft, FANG helicopters and Rattler ground attack jets. OOC Notes Highly qualified Air-Vipers can further train and graduate to become Aero-Vipers, AVACs or Strato-Vipers (fixed-wing), or Gyro-Vipers or Heli-Vipers (rotary wing pilots). Strato-Vipers can go on to become Astro-Vipers or Star-Vipers. Logs Notable Air-Vipers * Air-Viper 2124 Players Air-Vipers are available as DCs or OCs. Gallery airviper1.gif airviper2.jpg airviper3.jpg airviper4.jpg airviper5.jpg Preferred Vehicles * Rattler * FANG * Cobra C.L.A.W. (2009) References * Action Figure @ YoJoe.com * Filecard @ YoJoe.com ---- Category:Air-Vipers Category:available Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Air Forces Category:Cobra Pilots Category:DCs Category:Humans Category:Vipers